To Be Loved
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Mordecai and Benson re-enact a scene from Bensons cheesy romance novel. Mordeson.


**To Be Loved **

Benson was sitting on the couch, reading a cheesy romance novel. He was about halfway through when Mordecai walked in. The blue jay stopped and looked at the cover of the book his boss was reading.

_"To Be Loved"_

Mordecai smirked. He reached over and, just to be a nuisance, took it from Bensons hands.

Benson, who had been so in focus with the novel, looked up in surprise. He frowned when he realized what had happened.

"Mordecai," he said, standing up, "give me my book back."

But the blue jay was already flipping through the pages. He stopped at one and read it aloud, his tone serious. Benson only stood there, his arms crossed as he watched his employee act out the scene as if it were a joke. But his voice was what made him listen.

_"Miss Olivia entered the ballroom. She clasped her hands together and sighed in content when she saw it had been set up as she had had in mind. Gowns and suits swept across the room, masks covering their faces to hide their identity. Violins played in the corner, filling the room with a slow waltz, the golden chandelier twinkling as the moonlight shone through the large windows. A man crossed the room to her, and Miss Olivia was quite surprised when he made no sign of a hello and bowed, a slender hand holding the stick of his mask."_

Mordecai burst out laughing. He looked up at the gumball machine, who had snapped out of his trance, dropped his arms and balled his hands into fists; the blue jay smiling in amusement. "You read this?"

Bensons eyes narrowed, "Yes. So what?'

"So what?! Mordecais eyes shone, "Benson-dude...oh man, you-you read-." He cracked up again, unable to finish his sentence. But he gasped out, "Romance novels!" before leaning against the couch as to not fall on the floor. Benson sent him a death glare, but it went unnoticed. His laughter slowly died down, he wiped a tear away and went back to the book. Flipping through again, he put a finger on a page.

"No, Mordecai," Benson walked towards him, "give it back now-"

Without looking at him, Mordecai put a hand out and stopped Benson. "Wait. I just want to read this last page."

Benson let out a breath through his nose, a long deep breath, but didn't say anything. Mordecai smiled and started to read aloud again, re enacting the scene like he had in the last paragraph.

_"She glared at the man before her; a coy smile danced on his lips and he didn't look the one bit sorry. Grabbing a bunch of black hair in her pale hands, she twisted it and water leaked out onto the patio. She let go and did the same with her dress, till she was satisfied with the amount of water she had squeezed out. Slipping out of her heels, she picked them up and, with her eyes slits, she pushed past him."_

Mordecai lowered the book to his side and slapped a hand on his face, "Oh man it just gets better!"

Benson frowned. He rolled his eyes and reached up, "Now give it here-"

Mordecai jumped back, "No. This is way to good to give back. Let me read one more."

"No Mordecai," Benson stepped forward, "just give me my book back-"

"Aw come on Benson, please?"

Benson went to take it back, but Mordecai held it out of reach. The gumball machine looked up, surprised and angry, and stretched one hand up, rising on his toes to get it. Mordecai smiled and held it behind his back, placing the other hand behind it too.

"Which hand?"

Benson fell back on his heels, "I'm not playing these games-"

"Which hand?" Mordecai repeated, in an amused tone.

"Mordecai-"

"Come on, pick a hand. Or you won't get your book back," he sang the last two words, making Benson even more angry, but his boss sighed.

"Alright, fine. Left hand."

Mordecai paused. He laughed and bought out both hands, the book of course being in the right one, "Wrong," Mordecai said. He jumped back again and when Benson stepped forward, he turned and ran. Benson chased after him.

"Mordecai, you better give my book back or I'm gonna fire you."

But Mordecai wasn't listening. He was running around the house, jumping over furniture as his boss raced after him, flicking through more pages to find another hilarious scene to act out.

"You've got until three to stop and give it back. One."

Mordecai smiled.

"Two."

He had found a page.

"Three."

Mordecai halted in the middle of the kitchen. He turned around and with a serious expression, looked up. Benson stood there, waiting for the book to be handed over, but instead Mordecai began to speak from the book.

_"Miss Olivia smiled_," he smiled, _"She stepped forward and took Derek's hand," _he took Bensons hand in his and Benson started to blush.

"Morde-'

Mordecai had gone to the book.

_"A slow blush started to rise on Dereks cheeks, matching Olivias," _he glanced at Benson and sure enough, the gumball machine had seen an equal blush tint the blue jays cheeks. _"Olivias heart raced. Derek smiled warmly to reassure her and her heart rate slowed,"_ Mordecai peered over the book again and Benson found himself smiling, despite his annoyance at his employee for taking his book. Mordecai looked back at the book again and Benson only caught a glimpse of the light pink on his cheeks. Shock and horror ripped through Benson as it began to piece together;

They were re enacting a scene from the novel. And the worst thing was, was that Benson hadn't read this part. But from what had been read aloud so far, Benson had a pretty good idea of what would happen. He wanted to take the book, turn and walk out. But something left him there, frozen in place.

_"Derek lead Olivia out onto the patio,"_ Benson lead Mordecai over to the bench. He tried to catch Mordecais eyes, but the blue jays were firmly locked on the book: _"He didn't let go of her hand as he spoke,"_ Mordecai handed the book to Benson and the gumball machine took it.

_"Come on. You got the book now run!" _

But he only turned it round and studied the words, trying to remember them. He lowered it to his side and looked at the blue jay:

_"Olivia. Ever since we've met, I've felt we have a connection, something pure and true and I know this is real,"_ he said softly, as the book had said.

_"Derek-"_ Mordecai said.

Benson swallowed. His eyes flickered to the book, _"I've known you were the one since I met you. You've bought light into my life and changed me. Changed who I was, who I am and who I will be. Olivia," _he paused, _"I love you," _and looked deep into Mordecai's eyes, as the book had said.

_"You do?"_

Benson reached up and placed a hand on Mordecai's cheek. He didn't flinch, _"Yes," _he whispered. He rose on his tiptoes, closed his eyes and kissed Mordecai softly on the lips.

Mordecai pulled back and when Benson saw him smiling, it slapped him across the face of what had just occurred, "Oh god..." he whispered. His eyes darted to the book and he snatched it up. Clearing his throat, he willed the blush to vanish and frowned as he turned towards the living room, "Get to work before I fire you," he mumbled, wiping his mouth.

Mordecai laughed. "Sure thing...Derek." He burst into peals of laughter, thinking this was all a hilarious joke.

Benson frowned. He sighed irritably and went to the stairs. But he stopped at the first one, waiting for Mordecai to leave.

When the laughter echoed outside and the door slammed shuf, Benson let the hint of a smile shine through. "Idiot." He shook his head and started up to his office, where he spent the rest of the afternoon reading over the scene him and Mordecai acted out, blushing furiously.


End file.
